


Picture

by wolffairy506



Series: Aaric Headcanons [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not much tho, Slight Richonne, aaric - Freeform, cause let's shake it up, ricks pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: Rick returns to Alexandria briefly to check on Aaron, who, after 7x08, is injured and put on bed rest by a concerned Eric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I use a random word from the fic for a title. I'm too "eDgy xD" for this.
> 
> I don't own AMC's "The Walking Dead"
> 
> Also,, Rick nods a LOT.

The porch was welcoming as always, large and inviting. However, the sign in their window had been flipped to, "Sorry, We're Closed!" Rick ignored this as he knocked on the door steadily. He idly shook the small bottle of painkillers he held while he waited for someone to answer - he was sure that they were home. Aaron must be on bed rest for at least a few days, knowing Eric, and it was still early morning. The sun had just peaked above the trees and fell over Alexandria in horizontal shafts of gold.

Michonne was back in her house that was shared with him, probably awake by now. Carl, too. The others, besides Daryl, had stayed in Hilltop to work on Gregory. That man was going to need some muscle to budge him from his point of power. Rick had only come back to gather a few resources and to visit Aaron, who'd been left behind.

Finally, the door opened to reveal an exhausted looking Eric. He had dark circles under his tired eyes and rumpled ginger hair, which he ran a slender hand through in an effort to smooth it.

"Rick?" He asked, squinting slightly at the sunlight. "You here to see Aaron?"

Rick nodded awkwardly. Although Eric was one of the people who brought Rick's family to this community and was Rick's friend's partner, he'd never spoken to him much. This fact hit him painfully and embarrassingly as he stood in front of Eric.

"I - uh - brought these... From Hilltop." Rick said, holding out the painfully small bottle.

Eric took it with pale, slender fingers and examined it. "Painkillers? Oh, _thank you_. Thank God." He sighed a breath of relief and rubbed his eyes quickly. "He's in here." Eric turned, implying that Rick should follow.

Concern slightly mixed with mild shock overcame Rick as he looked around Aaron and Eric's home. He'd been in here before - seen the warm decorations and felt the cheery feel it had radiated. Now... It was much different. The license plates that used to adorn the walls had been ripped off and taken, leaving the nails a haunting reminder of their presence. The picture frame which held the photo and Aaron and Eric was gone from its place on the wall, and one of the kitchen lights was smashed.

A sense of guilt gripped Rick as he swallowed against the hard lump rising in his throat.

"How are Carl and Michonne?" Eric asked, leading Rick up a set of stairs.

Rick shrugged. "They're doin' fine. Michonne' happy I finally realized that we can't live this way."

"I am, too." Eric said, and turned to smile at Rick. It was a weak, exhausted smile, but the light reached his eyes. The dark haired man nodded in appreciation, and Eric turned back. He reached a door and turned the handle gently. As the door was creaking open he called out softly.

"Aaron? Rick's here." He said, and opened the door open fully. Inside the room was a wooden dresser with an old-fashioned lamp on it, an open closet with visible flannels inside, and a nest of blankets and sleeping bags where a master bed should've been. Aaron was laying there, head propped up slightly with two pillows. Bruises purpled his face and made his nose and his left eye swell. Aaron looked even more exhausted than Eric, which was saying a lot. He was stirring, eyes at half-mast.

"Hi," he mumbled as cheerfully as he could manage it.

Rick felt his heart contract with guilt. It was his fault. He could've protected Aaron from this, kept him from harm. Same with Olivia. And Spencer. And Glenn. And Abraham. He'd failed Aaron, and he was lying on the floor, bruised as an overripe apple because of it.

Eric went to him, kneeling down. He put a slender hand behind Aaron's neck and gently pushed him upwards while he shifted pillows behind him so that he could sit up to address Rick. Aaron moved painfully, groaning as he did so, to sit up more.

He sent a grateful glance go Eric, who leaned in for a brief, sweet peck on the lips before standing back up. He leaned against the wall next to the door, watching Aaron intently.

"How you feelin'?" Rick asked shifting his weight awkwardly.

Aaron chuckled, which turned into a breathy cough. He grabbed at his ribs. "Like hell." He said, but there was still the hint of a grin on his face.

Eric had cleaned him up well, Rick could see, even stitching the deep cut on Aaron's left cheek.

"I, uh, brought you some painkillers. They had some left in Hilltop." The ebony haired man said.

Aaron smiled. "Really?" He asked, looking to Eric, who held up the bottle and shook it. "Oh - thank you. It's been rough."

"Yeah, I bet." Rick said, nodding a little. "When do you think you'll be able to go out again?"

Aaron shrugged modestly. "Two days, probably."

Eric cleared his throat and raised his ginger eyebrows. "You're not going to tell him?" He asked pointedly.

The curly haired brunet opened his mouth, his bottom lip cracked from the beating, and closed it again.

"If you won't, I will." Eric sighed loudly and turned to Rick. "Aaron is bruised nearly everywhere - and I mean, _everywhere_. His nose bled for about two hours straight last night, not to mention all the blood he had to cough up after he'd been bleeding during the attack. And the big one: I'd say three of Aaron's ribs are bruised. That can be pretty serious. I'm saying 'bruised' because God, what we really need now are some broken ribs. If he doesn't rest for some time yet, he could be in serious trouble. Broken ribs are known to be linked with pneumonia, and God knows we don't have he medicine or skill to deal with that."

Rick nodded to Eric, and turned to Aaron. "He right?"

The curly haired man shrugged, grimacing at the movement. "Probably. He's the one who went through the medical course."

The ebony haired man nodded again. "Alright. Get some rest. I just wanted you to know that... That we're gonna fight. Negan, that is."

A smile grew on Aaron's purple and black face. "Then I'm with you." He said.

"Thank you." Said Rick.

"Me too." Eric voiced.

"You can sit down, Rick." Aaron invited. "You don't have to stand all awkwardly like that. We're friends. And it's not like I'm laying naked here."

Rick laughed a little, and sat down on the floor facing Aaron just a few feet away. Eric plopped down next to Aaron as well.

"I want to ask you, Eric... You went through some sort of medical training?"

The ginger nodded. "Oh, yeah. Aaron and I had some military training. I took more of a medical standpoint, though. Gotta know how to patch up this loser when he finds himself with another scrape."

Aaron poked him affectionately in the ribs, and Eric laughed, capturing the taller man's hand in his slender one.

"So you know... Illness? Wounds? What?" Rick inquired, interest sparking in his blue eyes.

Eric stroked Aaron's hand idly with a soft thumb. "Mostly battle wounds - gunshots, scratches, bruises... Stuff like that. I'm not too good with sickness, though."

Rick nodded. "Would you want to help Tara out in the infirmary? She only really knows what she learned from Denise briefly."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. I can do that."

"For now, though, just take care of Aaron." Rick said.

Eric huffed out a laugh. "Don't worry. I've got curly here covered. I'll keep him safe." The man promised, pecking a kiss on Aaron's forehead before standing up. "Thanks for coming, Rick." The ginger said, smiling warmly.

Rick stood up as well.

"Yeah, and thank you for the painkillers. Just means I can get back out there sooner." Aaron laughed, and Rick smiled.

Eric rolled his brown eyes and lead Rick out of the bedroom. Once downstairs, the ebony haired man paused.

"Hey," he said, and Eric turned to face him. "I'm sorry. For... For all of this." He apologized, referring to the state of their home.

The ginger man pursed his lips together in a good-natured manner. "It is what it is. Not your fault. Just that colossal asshole." Eric responded lightly.

"What happened to the photo of you guys?" Rick askee, motioning to the empty space on the wall.

The pale man smiled a little. "It wasn't safe for us to keep it there with all of the unannounced house guests tramping in and out. So... We relocated it. You'll have to ask Aaron about that."

Rick frowned a little, but nodded and kept walking.

"Goodbye, Rick." Eric said as they reached the porch. He reached out a slender hand for the ebony haired man to shake. Rick did so, surprised by the ginger's firm grip.

"Nice to talk to you." Rick responded, and turned to walk away from the porch.

 

 

A week later, Aaron had arrived at Hilltop with Gabriel. He was still bruised and the stitched cut on his face showed prominently, but Eric had given him the go ahead with his bruised ribs, which meant he was almost in full health.

Rick had been meaning to ask Aaron about the 'relocated photo", but hadn't yet found the time. They were going on a run today - all of Rick's group, out to find resources. To find Oceanside. It was going to be a risky trip, they all knew. Rick had held Michonne close that night, savoring the feeling of her soft, rich skin on his as they slept.

Aaron slept in a small room in Hilltop that was shared with Rosita and Tara (they were short on space) on the couch.

When Rick entered, Tara was leaving, and they slipped past each other respectfully and quietly. The ebony haired man sauntered into the room quietly, and saw Aaron at a table in the adjacent room, gazing at a photo with creased fold lines on it. Rick was quiet as he watched with interest as Aaron took a deep breath and stroked the picture gently with his thumb before folding it carefully and slipping it into the breast pocket of his flannel. He stood, turned, and saw Rick standing in the main room.

"Hi." He said, smiling. "Did you want something?"

Rick suddenly realized that the question he'd been meaning to ask was no longer relevant.

"No, just wanted to see how you're doing."


End file.
